Deathmatch! The Kamen Rider Died Three Times!!
is the first episode of the net series ''D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4. Synopsis Shocker's plan to was foiled, returning the past to its rightful place, at the cost of Go's life. Or has it? Strange events are happening around the Kamen Riders of yesterday and today as Shocker returns to try again to take over the world. But can Drive save Go's life, who seems fated to die? Plot The History Modifying Machine, which was the component from Rider Robo, was salvaged by Shocker again and reused in a top secret project. First Loop Shinnosuke awakens himself in his cubicle at the Special Investigation Unit's office after hearing a phone call. Picking it up, the caller reveals to be Kiriko, whom chastises Shinnosuke for not being able to watch movies with her and Go during their day off. Feeling something wrong, Shinnosuke even receives a medical check up by Mr. Belt which confirms his health. Soon, two men storm the Drive Pit and alarms Shinnosuke of Shocker's attack, despite him not knowing their names. Oddly enough, they seem to recognize Shinnosuke and even Mr. Belt had recollection of their identities. Arriving at the scene, the two men transform into Kamen Riders and Shinnosuke receives a headache, finally knowing their names and true identities, Takumi Inui (Kamen Rider Faiz) and Yuto Sakurai (Kamen Rider Zeronos). Surprised by his previously amnesiac state, he quickly transforms into Kamen Rider Drive and fights the Shocker Combatmen, leaving Cheetahkatatsumuri to Zeronos and Faiz. While Go and Kiriko wandering around, they come across the Kamen Riders' battle against Cheetahkatatsumuri, prompting Go/Kamen Rider Mach to join the party and together end the monster with their finishers. Shinnosuke arrives at the time of their victory when suddenly, another headache strikes him and a near death Cheetahkatatsumuri pulls Go alongside him, killing the man with his own dying explosion. As everyone mourn over his death, a green wave turns the time back. Second Loop Shinnosuke finds himself awaken again at the Unit's office, and once more chastised by Kiriko for falling asleep. As Shinnosuke wonders what happens, Yuto and Takumi appear and alarm him of Shocker's attack. But as the scene goes like before, another threat approaches in the form of Hiruchameleon, as well as receiving a flash of Go's death by Cheetahkatatsumuri. Nonetheless, he used Type Technic to counter the monster's invisibility and with Fire Braver to finish him. The original scenery continues like before, where Go/Mach joins Faiz and Zeronos to finish Cheetahkatatsumuri. Shinnosuke arrives to the scene and inspects Cheetahkatatsumuri's corpse, confirming his death but instead, a dying Hiruchameleon kills Go in his last act before exploding. Mr. Belt eventually admits that he also experiences the same thing as Shinnosuke. Third Loop Time reverses again and Shinnosuke finds himself awaken at the office once more. Now taking note of the previous events, he firstly warns Kiriko and Go to get away from the shopping mall and leaves a note to Takumi and Yuto that he already left to fight Shocker. However, he realises the more loop he enters, the larger the number of Shocker's forces. This time, Arimammoth joins in and worse, Go and Kiriko as well enters the scene after noticing Takumi and Yuto on their way back home. As Arimammoth about to attack Go, Drive shielded him at the cost of his own life. A strange man appears and knows what happens next as the time reverses again. Fourth Loop Shinnosuke was revived, but finds himself at the beginning of the loop again and finally solves the case. Meanwhile, Shocker scientists are constructing a mysterious Kamen Rider and a biplane awaits at a hangar. Cast Actor * : * : * : * : * : * : Voice Actor * : * : * : * / : * : Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Technic, Shift Wild **Tire Exchange: Fire Braver *'Type Used:' **Type Speed, Type Technic, Type Technic Braver, Type Wild *'Bike Used:' **Form Change: Signal Mach **Signal Exchange: N/A *'Form Used:' **Mach Errors *When Drive changes from Type Speed to Type Technic, the "Drive" sound heard before the announcement of a type is missing. *When Drive Type Technic Braver uses the Full Throttle, the charging sound is still heard despite the fact the Fire Braver Shift Car was already raised up and the sounds for the finisher were heard. Notes *'Closing Screen Rider Icons' **Kamen Riders: Drive/Mach, Zeronos, 4, & Faiz *'Kamen Rider deaths': **'Go Shijima's death': Destroyed by multiple finishers of Shocker monsters as Deadheat Mach ( ), caught in the destruction of Cheetahkatatsumuri and stabbed by the near-death Hiruchameleon. **'Shinnosuke Tomari's death': Shielding an untransformed Go from Arimammoth. *Although the net version will be uploaded on March 28, the DVD of this episode appears in March 21 as a gift for the first million moviegoers of . *The Murmur Mansion movie was first revealed in a conference during episode 20 of Kamen Rider Drive. *The date of this episode's setting, April 4, 2015 where Go's death took place is a reference to the that number four is an unlucky number. Also, it could be due to Kamen Rider 4's presence. **Another connection is how the first part of Shinnosuke's name ('shi') is similar to the word 'shii' which is the version of four that is connected with death. References Category:Crossovers Category:Web series episodes